


"A Girl" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #10: Jumble

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"A Girl" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #10: Jumble

Kurt can feel his hands shaking. He can’t remember a time when he ever felt more nervous than he does now. He tries to steady his breathing but nothing seems to be working. His heart feels like it’s going to pound its way out of his chest.

This is it.

This is a moment that is going to change not only his life but the life of his husband’s as well.

Blaine’s grip on his hand is hard and the pain should bother Kurt but it doesn’t. None of that matters right now. He has to get his breathing under control or else he thinks he might pass out.

Kurt feels torn between wanting to run and wanting to stay. This is it. There’s no turning back now. 

His life is about to change forever.

Blaine looks over at him and his face conveys a hinting of the same panic Kurt is feeling but way more than that there is joy and love written all over his face, as well as excitement.

Kurt offers a smile back and he feels Blaine squeeze his hand again.

That’s when he hears it.

It’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

The small cry is soothed by the nurses in the room as the bundle is handed off to him.

“Congratulations, Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson. You have a beautiful seven pound eight ounce baby girl.”

Kurt glances down at the new born baby girl in his arms who squirms briefly, calming down almost instantly. 

This is real. He’s a dad. This is his little girl. A real life human being he and Blaine will be responsible for for at least the next eighteen years, to love, to guide, to teach, and everything else under the sun. 

Kurt takes a deep breath and feels for the first time the tears running freely down his face.

He’d been in such a jumble of emotions that he hadn’t noticed much of anything else.

“Oh, Kurt. She’s perfect.” Blaine says, voice cracking.

Kurt smiles with tears still rolling down his face.

“She is.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt gentlemen, but have you decided what name you want on the birth certificate? I can get that started now if you do?” Another nurse asks with a sweet smile.

Blaine clears his throat. “Yeah we have a name. It’s Tracy Elizabeth Rose Anderson-Hummel.” 

The nurse’s smile grows at that. “That’s lovely. I’ll go get the paperwork started.”

Kurt looks up at his husband, grinning from ear to ear.

“We’re dads now, Blaine. We have a daughter.”

Blaine smiles at Kurt. “We do, and she’s perfect.”


End file.
